Computadora:1 Rukia:0
by More-chan
Summary: Un día normal,, hasta que rukia intenta prender la computadora!


Bueno,, primero quiero decir que este es un trabajo que tuve que hacer para computación, jaja la consigna era crear una historia en la que este presente la computadora, y quedo masomenos asi,, jeje .. no se si su trama es original,, pero no he leido ningun fic asi,,, asi que si hay similitud con alguno,, sepan disculparme ,, y sepan que no es plagio... jejeje...

ademas aparece un personaje "Silvina Di Vincenzo" que es mi profesora en la vida real.. la puse para tener mas nota! jajaja

y bueno creo que eso es todo...

aaaa,,, si hay alguien que lee "cuanto resistira kurosakikun" sepan disculparme.. actualizare en cuanto pueda!

sayonara

**DISCLAIMER: bleach no me pertenece,, todo es de tite kubo-sama**

...

Simplemente no lo entendía. Ella era capaz de luchar con monstruos gigantes, usar hechizos, blandir una espada, pero no era capaz de entender _ese_ aparato? Estamos hablando de una integrante de la casa noble Kuchiki, una de las 4 casas nobles del mundo de los espíritus, porque eso era ella, un espíritu, una noble, una cegadora de almas (shinigami) perteneciente a uno de los 13 escuadrones de protección de espíritus (pero en esos momentos estaba en una misión en el mundo humano y usando un cuerpo artificial para que todos la pudieran ver) y un simple aparato humano le estaba destrozando todas sus neuronas.

-Maldito Ichigo- Susurró para sí misma ya harta de intentar entender esa cosa.

**Tiempo atrás…**

Nuestros queridos protagonistas, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, se encontraban en la casa del primer nombrado, más específicamente, en la habitación de éste. La chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, mientras él, el chico del extraño cabello naranja, se encontraba sentado en una silla enfrente de su escritorio y usando un aparato que la chica nunca había visto en su vida, y es que en el lugar del que ella provenía, no había esa clase de tecnología, era más bien la tecnología del siglo XVIII.

- Oye cabeza de naranja, que es esa cosa de la cual no te despegas? – Preguntó Rukia ya harta de contener la curiosidad

- Primero, mi nombre es Ichigo y tú lo sabes bien enana, segundo, es una computadora- Contestó de mala gana el chico de cabello anaranjado y ojos miel.

- Primero, me vuelves a decir enana y te golpeo y segundo, como demonios quieres que sepa que es esa compu-noseque- de la que hablas, en el mundo de los espíritus no tenemos tales objetos!- Gritó una enojada Rukia.

- OK, ok ena-Rukia! No tengo ganas ni tiempo para discutir, tengo que terminar este informe para la clase de informática, sino la profesora me reprobara, es muy estricta. Así que hazme el favor de quedarte quieta y callada- Dijo Ichigo sin despegar su vista de la pantalla de la PC.

Rukia no contestó. Si Ichigo no continuaba la discusión era porque de verdad estaba ocupado, así que prefirió hacerle caso aunque sea por esta vez.

Pasaban los minutos y la pelinegra se estaba cansando del silencio, pero sabía que no debía molestarlo, pero por otro lado, su curiosidad la estaba matando, por lo que decidió ir acercándose poco a poco hasta quedar al lado del chico, mientras observaba atenta todo lo que él escribía.

-Para que sirven estas teclas?- Preguntó repentinamente ella, haciendo que el muchacho pegara un pequeño salto del susto ya que estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no había notado que ella estaba a su lado.

- RUKIA! Me asustaste! No te dije que no me molestaras! – Contestó con enfado Ichigo.

- Idiota! Solo preguntaba! No te estoy molestando! Me enfermas cuando te pones tan amargado!- Respondió Rukia en el mismo tono enfadado que el de él.

Y así empezó una nueva discusión, que duró al menos unos 30 minutos hasta que el joven se hartó y abandonó la habitación con un portazo, dejando a una iracunda Rukia que aún tenía todas sus dudas. Se volvió a escuchar otro portazo, dándole a entender a la joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas que el muchacho había abandonado la residencia.

-Bien, igual nadie lo necesita- Dijo al aire la muchacha en cuanto vió por la ventana que el joven se alejaba de la casa.

Rukia se disponía a recostarse nuevamente en la cama de su amigo, pero recordó algo muy importante que no había notado hasta ese momento.

-Genial! Estoy sola!- Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, pero lo que en realidad pensaba, era en que tenía la computadora para ella sola, pero cuando volteó a verla vió que estaba apagada. "Fantástico" pensó sarcásticamente. Estaba tan ocupada en gritarle insultos al chico que no prestó atención al proceso que el joven utilizó para apagar dicho aparato.

-Y ahora que haré- Se decía a sí misma, observando a la computadora como un niño observa un juguete nuevo.

Probó tocando las teclas, tocando la pantalla, había girado la bolita del mouse y hasta intentó gritarle para que se encienda. Y NADA. El maldito objeto no se encendía. Se canso de intentar y golpeo el aparato. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el monitor estuviera a punto de caerse, por lo que ella trató de sujetarlo para retenerlo, pero solo consiguió caer ella también, y lo peor es que el monitor cayó encima de ella.

-AUCH!- Dijo Rukia sobándose su espalda luego de quitarse el objeto de encima. Al parecer "la caja esa" no se había hecho daño, por lo que se dispuso a ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar.

- Bien Rukia, haber, piensa un poco- Decía mientras intentaba obener alguna idea. –Lo tengo!- Expresó feliz mientras dirigía su mirada a un libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Era el manual de Ichigo para informática. Tomó el libro y lo abrió. Empezó a leer su contenido buscando la manera de encender ese objeto.

"HARDWARE: conjunto de piezas materiales de un ordenador. SOFTWARE: Término genérico que se aplica a los componentes de un sistema externos al ordenador, como los programas, sistemas operativos, etc. que permiten a este ejecutar sus tareas…" Leía la chica, pero le era imposible entender esas explicaciones y solo le generaban mas dudas.

Terminó por tirar el libro sobre la cama. Nada de lo que explicaba ese libro la ayudaba con su problema de encender el aparato.

Debía encontrar la forma de encenderlo antes de que Ichigo regresara, y por supuesto que preguntarle a él no era una opción, además el libro no le había sido de ayuda, así que debía recurrir a otros métodos. Hasta que encontró otra posible solución. Recordó que a unas calles de distancia se encontraba la casa de una profesora particular, del cual Rukia no recordaba el nombre, que enseñaba computación e Ichigo había ido unas veces cuando necesito ayuda.

Se dispuso a ir, tomó su abrigo, sus llaves y se puso en marcha. Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre, esperó unos instantes y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona del otro lado, una mujer para ser precisos. La señora era mucho más alta que ella (Rukia mide 1,50) y tenia aspecto de señora con carácter, de entre 30 y 40 años. A Rukia no le cayó mal, solo le intimidaba un poco.

- Si? Que se le ofrece señorita- Habló la mujer, su tono era amable.

- Hola, emm me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme con un problema que tengo sobre compu- computación… (ella en realidad quería decir computadora, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud) – Dijo Rukia en un tono dudoso.

-Si, yo puedo ayudarla, mi nombre es Silvina Di' Vincenzo y soy profesora.- Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa. Luego la invitó a pasar.

Pasaron unas 2 horas hasta que Rukia salió de la vivienda. Se despidió amablemente y emprendió marcha de regreso a su casa. Cuando llegó a la esquina se agarró la cabeza con sus manos y lanzó un grito… En esas horas había aprendido de todo, menos lo que a ella le interesaba! Había aprendido sobre el software y el hardware, sobre los periféricos y hasta había aprendido las funciones SI, HOY y SI anidada, pero nunca entendió como demonios se prendía la computadora! Y encima tuvo que pagar la clase!

Llego a la residencia Kurosaki (en la cual ella estaba viviendo el tiempo que le tomara la misión) y subió hasta el cuarto de Ichigo. Por suerte el muchacho aún no llegaba. Cerró la puerta y miró con odio el aparato que tantos problemas le estaba causando.

- TE ODIO MALDITO APARATOO!- Gritó a la computadora, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo.

Tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a una de sus compañeras del instituto al que iba para aparentar ser una chica normal, porque a pesar de tener 150 años de edad, al ser un espíritu, tenía la apariencia de una chica de 16 años. Marcó el número y esperó hasta que una voz del otro lado se hizo presente.

- Hola? – Contestó Inoue Orihime del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Inoue!, soy Rukia, me preguntaba si podías responder una duda que tengo.

- Hola Kuchiki-san! – Respondió la joven ya que siempre llamaba a las personas por sus apellidos, por más que Rukia y ella fueran amigas. – Claro! Con mucho gusto te ayudare, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, estoy preparando una ensalada de papas con pepinos, calamar, frutillas y salsa de chocolate, podrías venir y cenamos juntas! – Decía sumamente feliz la chica llamada Orihime. – Kuchiki-san? Hola? Aún estas ahí?- Preguntaba la joven que a continuación escuchaba el típico sonido de cuando una llamada se corta. – Quizás se corto la llamada- Dijo y se dispuso a dejar el teléfono y seguir con su "comida"

Rukia tenía una mueca de total desagrado. Había olvidado el extraño gusto culinario de su amiga y el solo pensar en los ingredientes le hizo revolver el estomago al punto de tener que cortar la llamada de lo mareada que se sentía. Una vez repuesta se dispuso a pensar de nuevo, pero ya nada se le ocurría.

- Me rindo… - Dijo en un suspiro cansado la pelinegra mientras se apoyaba en una de las partes del aparato, era una caja rectangular de unos 40 cm de altura y unos 55 cm de largo (el CPU). Pero al apoyar su peso contra este, se escucho un "clic" y unos sonidos extraños. Se giró para ver la "caja" y vió que emitía también unas pequeñas luces.

- OH NO! Que hice?- Se preguntaba la asustada chica pensando que lo había roto, cuando en realidad había conseguido lo que mas quería.

De pronto la pantalla del monitor se puso de un color celeste que decía _BIENVENIDO_.

Rukia pegó un salto de emoción acompañado de un gritito igual de contento y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla para empezar a usar el aparato. De pronto la pantalla cambió. Se puso en un tono azulado y se veía una barra en la cual se leía…

-CONTRASEÑA!-Gritó Rukia que aún no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían

**- MALDITO ICHIGOOOOOOOO!-**

El joven Ichigo se encontraba regresando a su casa luego de dar unas vueltas por la ciudad. Estaba tan enojado con la chica que había decidido ir a tomar aire, pero en el camino se encontró con sus amigos y lo convencieron de ir al centro comercial, es por eso que había tardado unas cuantas horas. Pero sin duda, el paseo le había ayudado a desaparecer su enojo.

Se dispuso a entrar a su casa. Dejó su campera en un sillón y camino rumbo a su habitación

- Rukia! Ya regre…- Había entrado a su habitación, pero la imagen que vió lo dejó atónito – QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIO?- Gritó el joven al ver muchos cables y piezas rotas dispersos por su cuarto. Si, su computadora había dejado de existir.

- Lo siento Ichigo, pero tu computadora me provocó- Contestó inocentemente Rukia mientras sentía la furia que emanaba del chico.

- -

Sí, al parecer Rukia NO se salvaría esa noche.

**FIN**


End file.
